


Surprise

by 20Zvorak17



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: The thing that always surprises people about Harry Potter is how, when he wants to, he can craft a sentence that hurts like a Cruciatus.





	Surprise

The thing that always surprises people about Harry Potter is that, if you get him angry enough, he knows how to say the words that will hurt. His parents never really died and, frankly, he doesn't care about them. He doesn't know them, and it's a little disappointing that everything he's been told wasn't true--but the storytellers had thought it was. He doesn't want to see them, though. Doesn't want to live with them as if they've got any right. They've obviously moved on; two kids and a dog--he's practically an afterthought, it seems.

It's Sirius that he's furious with. Knowing exactly how Harry feels, knowing perfectly well how  _betrayed_ , how  _abandoned_ and how abused by the Dursleys, he brings James around every chance he gets. He talks him up as if 'He always sang to you' is supposed to make up for fifteen years of disinterest--uninterest, even. He's livid and he's hurt, a physical, visceral reaction. His stomach hurts as surely as his heart does. So he crafts the words that he knows will hurt the most.

"I'm never going to forgive you for this, and I don't think you'll even regret it, because you know what? I always knew you'd trade me for James in a heartbeat."

Sirius recoils like Harry had hit him. But he doesn't go after his godson as he walks away; doesn't leave his never-gone best friend.

Harry doesn't look back to see if Sirius if following him to make amends, because Harry already knows that he isn't.


End file.
